


you feel just like the sun

by coldairballoons



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, These Bitches Gay (Good For Them)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: There is no plot. There is just Pendrick/Murdoch smut. And also cuddles. They deserve it.Title from "The Light" by Sara Bareilles
Relationships: William Murdoch/James Pendrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	you feel just like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you sit down to do math homework while ill and then write a 1,400 word smutfic. And that's okay, that's self care.

Detective William Henry Murdoch was a dignified man. He always had been, working at the constabulary did have its perks when it came to status within society. The flash of a badge made others, less dedicated detectives, or even people on the streets, straighten up their posture just a bit, avert their eyes, lest they be charged. 

James wouldn’t say that he was  _ intimidating _ , but dignified? Walking with an air of haughtiness in his step, a self-assured smile on his lips, a determined accusation at his fingertips. Certainly.

Although, he decided, as he bit back a moan as William pressed his nose to his belly, James’ cock fully between his lips, maybe he could stand to lose a bit of that dignity. The older man fisted a hand in William’s hair, mussing the dark curls so often slicked down with hair gel, and gave a light tug, with a moan of approval coming from below him. “So good for me, Murdoch…”

“Mph-” William mumbled something, but his mouth was full, as James chuckled at. “You know,” He murmured, practically purred, stroking his hand through the detective’s hair, “it’s improper to speak with your mouth full, detective.”

Hardly anything about what they were doing was proper, as William reminded him, pulling off his dick to bite against James’ inner thigh. He whined, tugging at William’s hair. “Get back to it-”

“I am,” Murdoch mumbled, a smile on his lips. He looked up at him, right into James’ eyes as he leaned down and took the head of James’ cock back into his perfect mouth, running his tongue up and down. Judging by James’ choked gasp, he was doing quite well. 

“ _ God _ , Will, your  _ mouth _ -” He groaned, tightening his grip on WIlliam’s hair. William took him down, looking up, and James nearly spent himself then and there, looking at the desperate, lewd look on his face. “I swear, you’re perfect…”

William moaned around his dick, sending vibrations up James’ entire body, and he let out a high whine as William started to bob his head, swirling his tongue against him. “Will, you’re gonna- you’re so good, you’re gonna make me-”

James’ hand tightened in William’s hair as he groaned, hips stuttering against William as he came down his throat. He shuddered, biting his lip to muffle the weak whines that were starting to tug at his throat. “You’re so good…”

William pulled off of his cock, stretching his jaw a bit, and raised a hand to his lips to wipe the string of saliva and cum mingling against his mouth. “Thank you, Mr. Pendrick,” he hummed with a smile, the formality leading a chuckle from James’ lips. 

He dropped a hand to William’s face, cupping his cheek, and ran a thumb over his bottom lip, tugging it lightly, and William’s mouth opened obediently against it. “Such a good boy for me, Detective Murdoch… the things I could do to you…” He scanned his face, cocking his head as William’s eyes fluttered shut under his gaze. “But you’d let me, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes…” His voice was soft and breathy, a good sound, James decided, but with a smile, he shook his head. “‘Yes’ what, my sweet boy?”

“Yes, sir.” William murmured contentedly, opening his eyes to look at James. He had a sort of dazed, almost drunken expression, and the tension from the day had finally worn away, leaving a happy, soft, submissive man in its wake. His shoulders were loose, his jaw slack, eyes fluttering under James’ gaze… and it was perfect.  _ He _ was perfect.

James cooed words of praise as he brought William into his lap, running his hands through the detective’s hair. Kisses were pressed to the hollow of his throat, his collarbone, his cheeks, and William whispered something softly as James pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then to his lips. “What’s that?”

“Touch me?” William mumbled, voice low, soft… desperate. James needed to hear him like that more often, he decided. “Please?” The submissiveness that William had dropped down to whilst on his knees for James was starting to fade, and he was staring at the inventor with a calculating, if not pleading,  _ wanting _ , stare.

Some part of James wanted to hear him beg for it, but he decided to put that urge to rest for a time, instead nodding and capturing William’s lips with his own. “Of course.” He murmured, not bothering to pull away from the kiss, and, James noted with a start, found he could taste himself against the other man’s lips. William noticed--of course he did--and James felt his lips curve against his own. 

Gently, teasingly, James swatted his thigh, nudging his legs apart. This was where William sometimes grew apprehensive, nervous, even, and James looked up into those beautiful eyes, raising his free hand to cup his cheek. “Alright?”

William’s eyes were shut, his breathing coming in shallow waves, and all he could do was nod. James, however, knew this--knew how sometimes he would avoid James’ vision when he was worried about this. For a detective, he clearly wasn’t sure how to hide his true emotions when it came to sex, and James didn’t mind at all. “William? Colour?”

The detective’s eyes opened. “Yellow- Can we… slow? Just a bit? With- With the names, with everything, please, the… dynamic is growing a bit much right now.”

James nodded, drawing his hand back. He leaned in to kiss William’s cheek tenderly and smiled as he felt his partner relax against him, waiting until his breathing had slowed to a steady ebb to continue. He could feel his heart thudding inside his chest, so loud he was sure his lover would hear, but William just leaned against him, letting James support him.

They’d introduced a more “dominant/submissive” aspect into their relationship recently, finding it both relaxing and exhilarating--James often preferred to be in charge, whereas William found comfort in letting others, namely James, and, when she got involved, Julia, take control. It was still new, and the both of them had agreed upon a stoplight system for checking in, which made the entire experience far more comfortable than flying blind.

But James knew that even that got to be too much for his detective sometimes, and he also knew what ways to comfort William best. “Why don’t we lay down?” He pressed a soft kiss to William’s neck, and he felt him nod, a hum rumbling in his throat. “Yeah? Lay down for me, handsome?”

“You know I hate it when you call me that,” William lied, a playful smile teasing at his lips, but James leaned down to kiss it off his face, a smile evident upon his lips as well. “Despise it.”

“Oh, I know.” James whispered, crawling over him to pepper his neck with kisses. “It’s  _ miserable _ , isn’t it? Being loved…”

William groaned playfully. “This again, Pendrick?”

“Admired…”

“You are the worst.”

“Complemented…”

The detective swatted James’ shoulder, and he pulled back with a grin. “What?”

“Come here.” William grumbled, although James could tell there wasn’t any real cynicism behind it. He hooked his arms around James’ neck, pulling him down to lay squarely on top of him, and James tucked his face against his boy’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent. “You are despicable, James Pendrick.”

“You love it.” He whispered, grinning at the disgruntled huff that the detective replied with. “I’m just going to check in, are you still in the mood for-”

William interrupted him with a shrug. “Not particularly--I… enjoyed getting you off, of course, I do enjoy that, but I don’t feel… entirely up to my own pleasure at the moment, if you’ll understand?”

“Of course,” James leaned up to kiss the shell of his ear. “Thank you for letting me know.”

“Thank you for understanding.” William whispered in reply, bringing a hand up to card through James’ sweaty curls. “You’re a mess, goodness…”

“I’ll shower.” 

“You’d better.”

“I’m going.”

James sat up, running a hand through his own hair, but a hand against his shoulder stopped him, and he looked down at the fond face of his partner. William brought a hand up against James’ cheek, stroking the curve of his face as admiringly as though he were examining a sculpture at a museum. 

“I’m in love with you.” James wanted to say, but he bit back the words as William leaned up into a kiss, smiling against his lips. Perhaps he didn’t need to say that, not really.

Both of them knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol let's catch up on my personal life shall we-
> 
> My mental health lately has been WACK, so I've either been hyperfocusing on fic writing (this or the Mothman Fic TM) or laying in bed crying, there is no in between. I'll probably try to put writing aside for a while to focus on mental health and also schoolwork, which is definitely a wild juxtaposition and also makes no sense if you look at the American public school system but shhhhhhhhhh... no one needs to know...
> 
> I'm also sick! Woo hoo! /s Seriously, not sure what's going on, praying to every god despite me being a pagan and not praying that it's not Miss Rona. Still, to be on the safe side, staying out of in-person school and rehearsal and that jazz.
> 
> Besides that, IIIIIIIIIIIIIII've got nothing else. 
> 
> Y'all know where to contact me? Rad. Peace out.


End file.
